The Last Day of Spring
by mystery-person
Summary: Harry is grown and married to his wonderful wife, Hermione. Hermione does something bad to Harry and Harry will never forgive her. In return Harry does something bad to her...PLEASE REVIEW!


It was the last day of spring. The day I would never forget. The warm sunshine filled the world with light. The soft breeze gave life to everything. My house was warm and cozy in the quiet little neighborhood we had once lived in. Before I killed my wife. Before I killed her on the last day of spring. Her name was Hermione. My name is Harry. We met at the age when we didn't know better. We were teenagers. We didn't know any better when we started date. When we had our first kiss and had kids. We met at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Then when we left the school we got married and to wonderful beautiful children. Then that is when it all happened. On that horrid day. This is how it went:

I sleep, I breath, I go to work, I eat. (not necessarily in that order) That is what I do everyday. It gets old and boring. The only thing I like about my day is coming home to see my beautiful wife. Walking threw the front door makes me happy. Hermione running up to me throwing her arm around my warm neck. Her blonde hair everywhere. All in my face. It smelled so good. Like apples. Freshly picked apples. And her perfume smelled like strawberries. Then dinner was ready. She made stake that night. Nice tender, juicy, stake with mixed vegetables. It tasted like a little slice of heaven going into my mouth. Then after dinner I would play with kids. We would play hide and go seek, or I spy. Some game that little kids like.

That was my day. That is what I did everyday. Even since I could remember. But things were about to change. When I came home from work on the last day of spring was when it changed. Work that day was hell. Work is hell as a matter of fact. I wake up and go to hell everyday. I couldn't wait to leave. To see Hermione, my beautiful wife. And my two lovely children, Jake and Skye. They are both twins and are the best of friends. The more I kept thinking about seeing my family the faster time went by. Until finally work was over and I was driving home in my car. The air-conditioner didn't even work in that piece of shit. The car was old and rusty and sometimes it didn't even start so one of my co-workers had to take me home. I pulled up in the drive way and walked excitedly to the front door. I walked into my house and it was quiet. I didn't see nor hear the kids. Hermione didn't come running up to me to give me a hug. I stood in the doorway trying to hear my kids. Maybe they went to the park I thought. I walked down the hallway and into my room. I saw two lumps on my bed. Both moving up and down. My room was dark so I couldn't make out what was moving. I reached over to the light switch and turned on the light. Then one if the figures jumped out of bed. It was Hermione, my wife. Then the other figure jumped out along with her. I looked closer to see who it was. The person had fiery, red hair and freckled all over his body. Then I realized it was Ron. Ron Weasly. My best friend from when I was child. I looked at my wife then back at Ron. They didn't have any clothes on. My best friend and my wife were in my bed without any clothes on. So many thought ran threw my mind. Then it hit me. Like a brick smashing against my face. She was cheating on me. "What the hell is going on here" I said to both of them. "Honey I was just…" Hermione started to say.

"I know what you are doing, you were cheating on me"

"Harry it's not what you think" Ron said to me. "Not what I think! You are cheating on me!" I screamed at Hermione. I saw tiny tears appear in her eyes and run down her cheeks. "Ron I think you better go" Hermione said.

Ron put his close on and quickly dashed out of my house. I looked at my wife in disgust. My wife I once loved so much, that I trusted, that I adored and couldn't wait to see her when I came home from work. But now that was all gone. "Honey I can explain" she started to say to me. "I don't want to hear it" I said and ran out of the house and went to the closest bar I could find.

I think I had to much to drink that night. Because I could barley drive home. But when I got home and inside my house my wife was there and kids were asleep on the couch. I walked into the kitchen trying not to wake anyone up. I saw down at the table. My head was in my hands and I didn't know what to do about my wife. I didn't was to divorce and upset the kids. I couldn't live with this for the rest of my life. I had to do something about but what would I do. So many thought ran threw my mind that night. But one stuck out more than the rest, and that was to kill her. But how. I looked up and in front was a knife. A really sharp knife that was long and looked like it could kill someone with one stab. But I also thought about using magic. But I couldn't. Magic was so difficult and I didn't have my wand. I misplaced it somewhere at the Dursley's house.

I picked up the knife and held onto it. I squeezed it hard. Knowing I wouldn't drop it. I walked towards my bedroom door holding the knife in my right hand. I gently opened the door and walked into my room. I saw her sleeping on the bed. I walked to bed and leaned over her. Her face looked so innocent. But I had to do this. I lifted the knife above my head and thrust it into her chest right where her heart was. Blood went everywhere. The once white sheets were now blood red. I thought about the kids. There was only one thing to do with them. That was do what I just did to my wife. I killed my family. I got each body and stuffed it into separate bags and put them in to back of the trunk of my piece of shit car. The bodies were heavy. I could barley lift them but I managed to do it.

Blood was on my hands and my face. The blood of my kids and wife. I quickly washed it off. I started my car and luckily it started this time. I don't know how long I was in the car or how long I drove. But it was long. I was looking for the nearest place I could get a boat and go out into the middle of the ocean. I eventually found a boat. I went into the ocean and looked for shark infested water. To make a long story short I found where all the sharks were waiting for me to feed them the bodies. I tossed the bodies into ocean one my one. I watched the sharks devourer my wife and kids. I watched with happiness and sadness. The sharks ate them up quick. The water had turned red from blood. I stood in the small boat thinking. Thinking about what I am going to do next. What I'm going to do with my life. Is the police going to catch me? I didn't know but I stood there thinking. I didn't know what I was going to do next…

To be continued


End file.
